shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanguard
Seth Gravesteel is currently a construction carpenter working in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and a close friend to Kenji Kenshin, better known as Blacklight. He had been exposed to solar radiation while helping in a demolition of an old lab, enough so that the amount would have killed any normal person. However, whether it was a miracle or another logical contributing factor, he had survived against all odds. Not only did he survive, but his meta-human abilities had manifested. Thus he became the hero known as Vanguard. __TOC__ Biography Early Life To be added. The Sun As Vanguard lived out his life as construction worker, he enjoyed taking more jobs than what was required for him on the field as a carpenter. Of course, when he was asked to assist with the demolition of an old lab that specialized in mainly astronomy, he of course couldn't refuse. However, during the process of dismantling the facility, he was able to find a hidden compartment leading to a lengthy set of stairs. He decided to inspect it before reporting it, and would soon come down upon a room with an unbearable amount of heat. As he slowly approached the source of this heat, he soon found a complete but drastically minimized copy of the sun itself. As he neared it, his body eventually got weaker until he finally collapsed. When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed and as soon as he woke up, doctors and nurses alike were in complete and utter shock. Eventually he had found out the reason was that his body had taken in such a large amount of solar radiation, enough to kill a human being far more than ten times over. However he seemed completely unaffected negatively, on the contrary he seemed as if he was in the best shape of his life and was dismissed from the hospital early. This would all eventually manifest in to his current powers. As the hero Vanguard, he sought to kill two birds with one stone. On reason he became a hero was for the purpose of being able to protect those who he believes can not even defend themselves. The second reason was to test his newfound abilities, and improve upon them. This all changed however as time passed. The Hero Known As Vanguard As he discovered his newfound abilities, he began to gradually find ways to harness and utilize them to his will. However it wasn't until one of his most desperate moments in which a tower was collapsing on his fellow workers that he truly learned the value of his newfound abilities. As he gradually adjusted in to his life as a hero to save others, he learned soon enough that simply being strong physically didn't make him strong mentally. During one incident with another meta-human, he had killed them as they attempted to destroy a nearby school in a do or die moment. He felt the full weight of what he had just done, and vowed from that day on that he would never kill anyone again, and he would always find a way to stick true to his word. Regret Vanguard only became stronger and stronger as he enjoyed his life as a hero to help others. However, he eventually would find out that being a hero isn't just being strong physically, but that your mental strength and ability to hold back mean all the difference. He went to an elementary school not too far in order to resolve an issue of a rogue meta-human. As he arrived, it was soon evident that he would be the one to win here. With no other choice, the rogue meta decided to decimate the entirety of the school. Vanguard in this desperate situation was forced to snap his neck in order to stop him from harming the children. After that, he couldn't get the feeling of having someone die in your hands, by your hands out of his system, and eventually came to regret his decision to kill him, even if it was the right thing to do. Thus he made a vow. A vow to himself that he would never kill another person ever again, despite the dire circumstance. He promised to find a way in order to avoid ever having to face that choice again. "The Deathmatch" Eventually, much later after he had fully learned to control his power, he would meet Blacklight. However, this would not be a friendly greeting for as soon as he laid eyes upon him, Blacklight engaged him with full intent to kill. The fight was rough and hard fought, and while the victor is still unknown, it is only known that they both survived, and that they managed to level a nearby deserted valley while they were fighting. After this, through reasons unknown, they had regarded each other as friends, with both of them showing great respect for the other. Personality Despite being a noble and humble man, when he's in battle and using his meta-human abilities is a completely different story. It is unknown whether or not this is due to his powers, or if it is just his personal choice of attitude, but whenever he is doing his duty as a hero, he will constantly remain a man filled to the brim with nothing but pride. He looks down upon the people he considers weaker than him simply because he believes there is nobody he can look up to or at eye level with (in terms of power). This does tend to annoy his foes, which only makes him more enthralled. He always holds a deep respect for Blacklight, having explained on multiple occasions his respect towards him. Though this is mostly emphasized on Blacklight, he treats other heroes as comrades, even going as far as to converse with them normally. Whenever it comes to a villain however, you can always expect him to be ready to show off his superiority. Powers and Abilities Powers * Meta-human physiology: Vanguards' abilities had come from a synthetically modified, but far more miniature, version of the sun by absorbing its solar radiation. ** Solar Manipulation: 'Vanguard can create and freely manipulate solar energy at will. *** '''The Sun: '''Vanguard creates a smaller version of the sun in which he can move it freely and detonate it at will. *** '''Solar Aura: '''Vanguard has the ability to surround himself with an intense heat that he can raise higher if he wills it. ** '''Super Strength: '''One of Vanguards' most feared abilities is his absolutely indescribable strength. He's stated to be able to break a comet with just one punch, but even that isn't his limit. His current limit is unknown and can not be detected through any conventional means. ** '''Flight: '''Vanguards' main method of transport is his flight, in which he freely moves in the air using heat to propel him in any direction he pleases. ** '''Extreme Durability: '''Vanguard, along with his extremely durable armor, has a very hardened body that can be difficult to even place a small paper cut through with a regular blade. Abilities * '''Undying Will: '''No matter how much punishment he takes, his will to achieve victory remains as he fights with every ounce of willpower he has. Weaknesses ''To be revealed? Equipment *'''Starbreaker Armor: The armor worn by Vanguard is said to be durable, yet very heavy, weighing far more than even 100 tons. Relationships Allies * The Icons ** Ben Stone/Energy - ally ** Casey Smite/Golden Knight - ally ** Kaitlyn Cooper/Firebrand - ally ** Kelly Connelly/Hacknet - ally * M.E.T.A. Labs ** Kenji Kenshin/Blacklight - ally and friend * New Gemini ** Marcus Hayes/Enchanter - ally Enemies *Darkus - former enemy *Valkyr - former enemy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists